


By Sight

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "For Alfred, it was nice to know that someone could fall in love with him for who he was and not just because he had a “pretty face”."





	By Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's some fluff instead of one-sided angst lol. There's no backstory to this, but Arthur _was_ able to see at some point. I'll stop spamming my fics for a while. :')

“I want to see what you look like.”

Alfred whipped around to gape at Arthur, who was setting his book to the side. He frowned and tilted his head as he regarded Arthur. “Don't tell me you've been able to see the entire time and you've just been dicking around with—”

“Alfred. Keep quiet and hold still.”

Alfred snapped his mouth shut and did as he was told. Arthur turned to face him, shifting across the couch to sit very close. His eyes were cloudy and looking without seeing, and Alfred immediately felt guilty for throwing such a cruel accusation his way.

Arthur was his blind boyfriend, though he did everything in his power to make sure it was not as much of a disability as it potentially could be. For Alfred, it was frustrating at times when he wanted to play the hero, but Arthur wanted to prove that he was self-reliant and didn't need anyone's help.

His lack of vision really wasn't much of a hindrance when his hearing and sense of touch were heightened in exchange. Alfred liked to listen to Arthur's observations about the goings on around them when they were out on dates, and how Arthur would often notice things before Alfred did. For Alfred, it was nice to know that someone could fall in love with him for who he was and not just because he had a “pretty face”.

But although they were dating, they had yet to do anything beyond hold hands, so Arthur shifting very close to him made Alfred's heart race and his cheeks begin to burn.

Arthur grabbed his arm, feeling it out as a guide, then his hands slowly found their way to his face. Alfred swallowed as Arthur cupped his cheeks.

“You're blushing,” Arthur said with a small grin on his face.

“Shut up.” Alfred’s cheeks just warmed even more as he grumbled.

Arthur laughed, but his smile after was fond, and Alfred couldn't be angry, especially when Arthur started thumbing his cheeks. Arthur bit at his lip in concentration, and Alfred remained as still as possible as Arthur's fingers drifted over his cheeks up to his temples. They threaded in his hair and Arthur paused.

“Your hair is blond?”

“Y-Yeah.” Alfred inhaled deeply when Arthur's fingers began to move again.

The care with which Arthur touched him was undeniable, and Alfred imagined Arthur mapping out his face with each place he touched—across his forehead, drifting down his nose and then moving to lightly touch his eyelids.

“And your eyes are blue,” Arthur said in a quiet voice, repeating what Alfred had told him before. He bit his lip again and finished his exploration with Alfred's lips and chin, where his hands finally lingered. He stayed frozen in place for a few moments, then he shook his head and frowned. “Of course you'd be beautiful.”

“You are, too.” Alfred didn’t care how sappy it sounded, and he reached up to place his hands over Arthur's.

Arthur scoffed, but rather than swat at him as he was normally wont to do, he moved his thumbs to run over Alfred's lips. Alfred's heart pounded as Arthur leaned in even closer, and he only had an instant to suck in a breath before Arthur's mouth closed over his.


End file.
